Imperial Agent
http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/imperialAgent-1.png This section of our archives is dedicated to The Empires most versatile class, the Imperial Agent. Imperial Agent Overview: Assassin, Saboteour, The Empire's Secret Weapon The Empire dominates scores of star systems across the galaxy, but not through the power of the dark side alone. Behind the scenes, the cunning Agents of Imperial Intelligence track down and eliminate the Empire’s enemies—from intractable Republic senators to traitorous Imperial Moffs to bloodthirsty rebels with Republic ties. Imperial Agents must master the arts of infiltration, seduction, and assassination to advance the Empire’s causes; they face the opposition of a terrified galaxy and the capriciousness of their own Sith overlords. Imperial Intelligence cultivates a notoriously vast and efficient network of informants, enabling the Agent to navigate the galaxy’s political landscape with effortless suave. Naturally, the Agent’s allegiance to the Empire is without question, but great latitude exists for those so closely attuned to the Empire’s secret agendas—Agents often harbor their own mysterious motivations as well. Having pierced countless layers of intrigue, these spies know of conspiracies within conspiracies. Even close contacts find it hard to predict what an Imperial Agent will do until it’s done. The most elite operative within Imperial Intelligence is the ‘Cipher’ Agent—recruited and trained to carry out the most dangerous and sensitive assignments the Empire has to offer. Whether working undercover or carrying out assignments in broad daylight, the Cipher races along the razor’s edge of disaster, using carefully orchestrated tactics that leave little room for error—the smallest slip-up can be catastrophic. Each successful mission, however, shifts the galactic landscape in the Empire’s favor, and the Agent plays a supremely critical role in securing Imperial domination. Operative for the Empire: The Agent-like the Bounty Hunter-works for the Empire, doing similar jobs, but goes about completing the task at hand very differently. Using stealth, silenced weapons, knives, and bribery, the Agents can go through an enemy base without being detected at all. Sometimes going to steal information from an enemy computer, to assassinating a popular figure like the Bounty Hunter, but in a much more discrete way. The Agent maintains a vast amount of information crucial to his survival, smooth, and calculating, the Imperial Agent never makes a mistake. Relations With The Sith: The upper echelons of Imperial society are reserved for the Force-sensitive Sith alone, but theirs is a world apart. The heart of the Empire consists of millions of subjects, descendants of the original exiles who settled Dromund Kaas. For these loyal citizens, the Imperial Agent is the exemplar of the highest level of achievement one might aspire to. These are the people the Agent risks everything to protect. Though there are few idealists in Imperial Intelligence, the art of professional perfection is held in deep reverence, and the Agent embodies the Imperial ideal in this respect. In Game Information: Weapons: Relying on range, surprise, and an arsenal of state-of-the-art gadgets and weaponry, the Imperial Agent enters battle with a confident strategy. Though striking from a distance or from the shadows plays to the Agent’s strengths, a well-equipped operative is more than capable of evading his enemies when necessary or moving in close to quietly slide a blade between an opponent’s ribs. Whether on a solo mission or working in conjunction with a strike team, this operative keeps a finger on the right button for almost any situation. Reconnaissance images of Imperial Agents are rare; between their varied disguises and stealth enhanced battle-gear, they can be hard to spot. If there is anything remarkable about their habits, patterns, and appearances it’s that they can change at any time. Many of the tasks set before the Imperial Agent call for a high degree of subversion and infiltration into hostile organizations, so it’s a safe bet that if they aren’t with their friends, they’re probably with their enemies. Outfitting / Armor: The Empire risks everything on the Imperial Agent’s performance and spares no expense to make sure Agents’ gear is as smart as they are. State-of-the-art attire with high-grade armor mesh provides protection andi ease-of-movement. Many of the Agent’s outfits are augmented with advanced communications technology and attachments to facilitate interfacing with varied computer networks and security systems. Abilities List: Sleep Dart ''(Rank 1) - Requires Level 4 - 100 Credits Energy: 15 Instant Cooldown: 20s Range: 30m Fire a sleep toxin dart out of your bracer at the target putting them to sleep for 10 seconds. Does not break stealth. ''Explosive Probe - Requires Level 6 - 160 Credits Energy: 20 Instant Cooldown: 30s Range: 5-30m Deploy an Explosive Probe that travels to a primary target. Arms after 3 seconds. Once armed, the probe automatically explodes soon after the target takes damage. The explosion causes moderate damage in a 5 meter radius to up to 5 targets. The effect expires after 20 seconds. The Explosive Probe can be used while in cover. Toxic Dart (Rank 1) - Requires Level 6 - 160 Credits Energy: 25 Instant Range: 30m Fire a toxic dart out of your bracer at the target causing damage over 5 secs. At the end of the effect, the target takes extra damage. Kolto Injection (Rank 1) - Requires Level 8 - 220 Credits Energy: 25 Casting Time: 0.5s Range: 30m Fire a kolto dart out of your bracer at the friendly target healing them for moderate amount. Shiv (Rank 2) - Requires Level 8 - 220 Credits Energy: 40 Instant Range: 4m Stab the target with an energy blade at moderate damage and light damage over 3 seconds. Adrenaline Probe ''(Rank 1) - Requires Level 14 - 380 Credits Instant Cooldown: 2m Summons a droid that injects the Agent with adrenaline boosting energy recovering for 4 seconds. ''Escape ''(Rank 1) - Requires Level 18 - 500 Credits Instant Cooldown: 1m 30s Removes the Agent from any stun, fear or movement impairing effects. '''Boost (Rank 1) - Requires Level 20 - 560 Credits Energy: 15 Instant Cooldown: 2m Increases movement speed by 50% for 15 seconds. Does not break stealth. '''''Flash Bang (Rank 1) - Requires Level 24 - 660 Credits Energy: 20 Instant Cooldown: 1m Range: 5m Detonates a Flash Bang at your current position, blinding all enemies with 5 meters for 8 seconds. Blindness ends prematurely if an affected target is damaged. Affects a maximum of 6 targets. Orbital Bombardment (Rank 1) - Requires Level 36 - 1000 Credits Energy: 70 Casting time: 2s Cooldown: 2m Range: 10m-30m The Agent calls a strike down from orbiting vessels, knocking down and causing massive damage to all enemies within a 10 meter radius of the target. Sonic Probe (Rank 1) - Requires Level 40 - 1120 Credits Energy: 30 Instant Cooldown: 45s Range: 30m Summons a droid that will silence the target for 6 seconds. Evasion (Rank 1) - Requires Level 42 - 1160 Credits Energy: 15 Instant Cooldown: 3m Increase the Agent's armor rating by 25% for 30 seconds. Plasma Probe (Rank 1) - Requires Level 46 - 1280 Credits Energy: 35 Instant Cooldown: 1 min Range: 25m The Agent uses this probe to do aoe damage to enemies. Playing The Agent with Companions or Guild Members: The Agent is a very high level class, using very complicated attacks, and strategies to bring down opponents with a DPS system. At the best, the Imperial Agent is a ranged class, but picking the Correct advanced class, can lead to a very minimal change to a Melee output on the Agents play through. Operative: Combining the expertise of multiple disciplines, Operatives adapt to any environment and any circumstance to ensure the Empire’s agenda is achieved. Whether emerging from stealth to ambush and eliminate enemies in close-range combat or using advanced medical technologies to keep colleagues in the fight, the Operative is able to identify the needs of any situation and react accordingly. Sniper: Focused on covert tactics and eliminating sensitive targets, Imperial Snipers are the most elite and professional sharpshooters in the galaxy. After extensive training, the Sniper’s long range blaster rifle becomes a weapon of exacting precision, allowing him to target enemies’ vulnerabilities and strike at the perfect moment to turn the tide of battle.